


Jersey Subtle

by elderwitty



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-2x20; follows sheafrotherdon's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/380391">Dear Steve</a>, ms_artisan's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/381526">Home is where</a>, and dogeared's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/382162">one big disaster</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one big disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382162) by [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared). 



Danny sticks his _Dear Steve_ letter on the frig with a Grace-made magnet, a not-so-gentle reminder of the consequences Steve's actions can have - for himself and his ohana.

(Steve finds another copy of the letter in his desk drawer his first day back at work. They crop up for weeks. His sock drawer. Left hiking boot. Medicine cabinet. The pockets of four pairs of cargo pants. His dad's desk drawer. Gun safe. Marquis glove box. The grill. Swim trunks. Blender. Dress uniform. On top of the recycling bin. Two, rolled up into his favorite slippahs.) 

Danny's determined that his hard-headed honey will get - and remember - the damn message this time.

(Condom box.)

.

**Author's Note:**

> esteefee was also inspired by the three fics above - [But Never Plums](http://archiveofourown.org/works/384053)
> 
> I'm not sure why I didn't post this here at the time. Weird.


End file.
